The Five Stages of Death
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [“You’re going to die.” He said plainly, “I know you are, I don’t want to believe it… but it’s true.]WARNING! Character Death DG
1. Dying

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I got this story idea from kneazle on St. Mungo's (Go to my Profile Page if you're curious). The chapters are supposed to be short! Just so you know.

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never

* * *

Dying

"Help!" A battered man yelled, he was carrying an unconscious woman who was just as battered as he into St. Mungo's. "I need help!"

The nurse from the front desk rushed over to him; "What happened to her?"

"It's doesn't matter," He growled, "Just get her some bloody help!"

The nurse nodded. "Of course." She rushed off to the desk and called for some other nurses to assist her. She ran back to the man and grabbed the woman's wrist feeling her pulse. "She's not doing well." The nurse told the man.

He glared at her, "I know that." He snarled.

The nurse ignored his cruel tone and continued to do what she could to help the woman while waiting for the help she'd called for. She heard hurried footsteps and looked over to see two nurses with a stretcher to carry the unconscious woman on.

"Over here!" The nurse called to the others. They hurried over and with the help of the man they got the women on the stretcher and began to rush to a room.

They put the woman on the bed in a room and they hurried to try and help her. The first nurse took the man out into the hall. "Sir, I know you want to know how she is doing, but I need you to stay out of the way."

He nodded, understanding that it was for the health of the woman.

"Good," the nurse said, she then let out a deep breath and began to speak again, "Now, I need you to tell me everything. What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure… she was hit by some spell and then she just collapsed." He answered.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked, "did you hit her with the spell?"

He looked at her with shock on his face, "Me? No!"

"Who did?" the nurse asked.

"A death eater."

"You were fighting death eaters?" the nurse questioned, "Did they attack you?"

"No… she's an auror." He answered.

"And you?"

He looked down, "I was just trying to keep her safe."

The nurse nodded; "What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." He answered with the sound sadness in his voice.

"And she is?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

"Any relation to the patient?" the nurse questioned as she quickly wrote some of this down on a clipboard.

"She is my fiancée."

---

Ginny sat in the main entrance of St. Mungo's; she sat only staring around at her surroundings. The hospital seemed to be sadder than usual… it was hard for her to be here. She wanted to leave so badly, but something kept her from it.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked over. It was a tall man with long, shaggy hair. He looked more worn then any man his age should, but his eyes held a childish spark. "Sirius?" She questioned, her eyes wide. "It's not… you're dead."

Sirius nodded and sat down next to her. "Yeah… but it's not that bad."

Ginny looked around, waiting for someone to stare and point at him… someone to be just as shocked as her. "Sirius, you died."

"I'd thought we got past that."

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, yes I am dead, but Ginny, you're not too far from it yourself."


	2. Denial

Denial 

Ginny shook her head, a smile formed on her face and a small laugh came out. "That's fun, really… but I'm not, I couldn't be dying."

"Why not?" Sirius questioned, "Lots of people are dying or are dead."

"No." Ginny snapped at him. "I'm not dead or dying or anything of the sort! I'm fine!"

Sirius shrugged, "Think whatever you like, but I'm here for a certain reason."

"What reason?"

"I'm here to help you… die." He answered with a sad smile.

Ginny shook her head again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm going to die?" She croaked out.

Sirius sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten, waiting to wake up in her bed. She opened her eyes and she was at the Burrow. She blinked… had she fallen asleep here?

"Over there."

She looked back and saw Sirius, so she hadn't woken up from a terrible dream… it was still going. She looked over to where Sirius had pointed; her mother was on the floor by the fireplace sobbing.

"Mom?" She questioned and walked over to her mother. "Mom, please don't cry…"

Her mother looked over to the door where someone was walking in. It was her father.

"Is it true… is she?" her mother questioned.

Her father nodded sadly. Ginny walked over and looked up at him, he had been crying. "She's safe, but… she's going."

Her mother burst into tears once more, shaking from the impact.

"Molly…" her father said quietly and sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe… it's so unfair." Her mother spoke between her sobs. "I can't… I love her so much."

"I know, I know." Her father said, tears streaking his own face. "Our little girl… my little girl."

Ginny felt tears filling her own eyes, "No, no! It's not true. I'm here! I'm right here!" She felt tears begin to pour down her cheeks. "I love you so much… please, I'm here!!"

They didn't hear or see her, they just continued to mourn their dying daughter.

"They won't here you." Sirius told her, sadness in his voice. He put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She let out a large sob. "I'm right here." She croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"We need to go." Sirius told Ginny.

She shook her head, "I can't leave them… they need to know, that I'm okay."

Sirius looked down, "Ginny, you're not okay."

"I'm right here!" She said, "I'm not anywhere else, I'm not dying! I'm here!"

Sirius grabbed her hand once more and Ginny saw her parents fade into a hospital room at St. Mungo's. There was a girl on the bed she looked beaten and bruised. She was Ginny.


	3. Anger

Anger

"I'm… I'm dying." Ginny said quietly.

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry, but you just wouldn't believe me."

Ginny didn't even acknowledge Sirius and walked over staring at herself. "I'm dying… I'm dying…"

"This will pass." Sirius assured her quietly.

"I'm dying!" She finally hissed, and grabbed the vase next to her bed smashing it on the ground out of fury. The vase reappeared only a second later.

"Ginny"-

She grabbed it again and flung it at the wall. It reappeared. She continued the grab and smash it every time it reappeared, which was every time. Eventually she collapsed to the floor; a sobbing mess.

"Ginny…" Sirius said quietly as he bent down by her. "It's alright to be angry"-

"Don't." She snapped, "I don't need you to tell me it's all okay, because it's not."

Sirius grabbed her hand once more, "You're right."

The scene in front of her faded into another and soon she was at Number Twelve Grimmaulds Place.

"Why am I here?" She questioned sharply.

Sirius ignored her question and looked around, putting his hands in his pockets. "I always hated this house… it was home." He let out a small laugh; "I thought that Harry would hate me for giving him this place. Looks like he made something out of it."

"Why am I here?" Ginny asked again, just as sharply as before.

Sirius sighed, "Over there Ginny." He said pointing to where Harry sat on the first flight of stairs. He held a letter in his hand, his glasses were on the step next to him and tears were falling down his cheeks.

The door opened and Harry's head snapped up. It was Luna and Blaise. "Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

"We heard." Blaise said, his voice was filled with sorrow.

Luna nodded sadly. "We knew you were alone… so we came to see you."

Harry looked back at the ground, "They said she wouldn't make it."

"She doesn't look well." Luna said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Blaise grabbed Luna's hand and squeezed it, giving her some comfort. "She's not going to…" Blaise paused as he blinked away tears, "She's not going to wake up before she goes."

Harry nodded slowly as more tears fell down his cheeks, soon he began to weep. Luna rushed over and hugged him. Blaise soon joined the group by sitting on the stairs next to Luna.

Ginny stared at them her eyes filled with tears. She was huddle together on the floor. "I can't leave them." She said quietly.

"You don't have a choice." Sirius told her mournfully.

"I want one."


	4. Bargaining

Bargaining 

"We've got to go." Sirius said quietly, not wanting to awake her anger again.

She shook her head as she had when seeing her parents. "I can't leave them! You don't understand."

"I had to leave the people I loved." He told her coldly, "Everyone who has died has left someone they care for behind. Not just you."

Ginny sighed and buried her face in her hands. She suddenly looked up at Sirius; "Maybe… could I make some sort of deal, or something… I have to some way to get out of this!" She said desperately.

"There is no way." Sirius answered. "You need to accept that."

"No!" Ginny snapped, "I need to find someone to end it… I have to be able to do something… you could do something."

"I can't do anything." Sirius said and stopped her from talking; "Neither can you."

"There has to be something." She said quietly, desperately.

Sirius shook his head; "Now, come on." He held out his hand.

She grabbed onto it and they faded away to a different house, it was Ron and Hermione's house.

"Ron and Hermione…" Ginny muttered, "I knew that I would be seeing them at some point."

Sirius nodded, "They have to tell him."

At first she was confused but then Ginny looked over at their small boy, Ben, it seemed too sad to bear for him to loose someone, he was only five. "No… I have to stop this! He's too young…" She looked around desperately trying to find someone to deal with.

"Hey Ben." Hermione greeted her son as he walked over to his parents; her face was streaked with tears. "We need to tell you something."

"Why are you crying?" Ben asked his mother curiously.

This simply caused Hermione to burst into more tears.

"Ben," Ron began, his on face streaked with the stains of tears. "Your Aunt Ginny… is in the hospital."

"Is she sick?" He asked.

"She's dying." Ron said quietly, tears brimming his eyes.

He looked at both of them, "but she's going to be okay, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "Ben, she's going to die."

"But after that she'll come back!" Ben told his mother, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "I know she will! She said that she would visit me tomorrow, and Aunt Ginny never breaks her promises."

Ron pulled his son into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Ben."

Ginny watched as her brother burst into tears, holding his crying son and wife. She couldn't help, but cry with them.

She turned to look up; "Please, who ever you are! Don't do this… don't let me die! I can't do that, I can't do that to them… please, please… I'll do anything!" She collapsed to the ground sobbing. "Please…"

Sirius watched her sadly. "I'm sorry Ginny, no one can help you."


	5. Depression

Depression 

Ginny began to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking with the intensity of her tears.

"We have to go."

"No." Ginny said, "I can't go anymore… if I'm going to die, what's the point?"

"Ginny…" Sirius began quietly.

"What's the point of all of this?! What is the point of watching the people I love suffer, if I can't do anything about it?!" She hissed out, "I won't do it anymore."

"You have to." Sirius told her, "It's something that you must do before you die."

"Why?!"

"I can't tell you." Sirius snapped at her, "It's something that you need to do! I can't tell you why."

Ginny looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Ben. "I hate hurting them."

"Let's go." He extended his hand to her.

She looked at it sadly, and miserably took it. She watched the scene morph into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Where all of her brother's except Ron sat. They all had tear stains on their cheeks and solemn expressions on their faces. It stayed that way for a very longtime, and Ginny didn't question the silence, she didn't ask Sirius anything. She simply watched her brothers.

"She was so… fun." Fred said, breaking the silence. "You know, if something was boring she could just say something that would make it fun."

Percy nodded; "And she was very clever. Not the brightest in school, but she knew exactly what to say… I guess that's more witty than clever." He looked down sadly.

"And she had this sort of edge to her that set her out." Charlie reminisced with a small smile, "She would always take a dare, or do something just to prove she could."

"She was always so curious." George said, adding in his part; "She would always wanted to be in on everything, she needed to know what was going on… she was always trying to figure out what Fred and I would be cooking up, but we never told her." He let out a sad laugh, "It bugged her so much."

"She was one of kind." Bill said and looked down at the ground, "Our little sister…" He let the tears leak from his eyes; "Our baby sister."

Ginny watched her brother's begin to cry; over her. As she watched she found that she couldn't even cry herself, she could just stare in sadness at her brothers pain.

"I love them all, so much." She said sadly.

Sirius nodded, "They love you."

"I know." She whispered, and then turned to Sirius, "I don't want to do this anymore…"

"There's one more to go." Sirius told her.

"Just take me there, I don't want this to go on any longer than it has to." She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes tightly.


	6. Acceptance

Acceptance 

It was her hospital room.

"We've been here." Ginny said, she looked at Sirius confused.

Sirius shook his head, "We're not here because of you, it's him."

Ginny looked over to see Draco leaning against the wall watching her.

"Draco…" She whispered and stared at him, "Oh Merlin, Draco." Tears came to her eyes as she stared at him.

He pushed himself from the wall and walked over to her limp body. He sat down next to the bed and grasped her hand. He lifted it to his mouth kissing it. He sat quietly for a long time, and so did Ginny. She just stared at him, tears threatening to fall.

Suddenly, he began to speak. His voice was quieting and hoarse. "They told me that you are going to die… and that you won't wake up before it happens." He took a deep breath, "I don't know if I believe them or not. On the on hand… you're not doing well, on the other hand… I can't imagine my life without you in it." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "All my life I was so sure that I would _never_ fall in love… then you came and it just… happened. You are the only person that I've ever truly cared about, and I can't stand the though of losing you."

He let tears fall from his eyes, "I love you, so much…" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair took a deep, long breath. He waited, it seemed to be longer than the last time. He finally spoke; "You're going to die." He said plainly, "I know you are, I don't want to believe it… but it's true. Just… I want you to know, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ginny questioned from behind him, her voice was barely above a whispered.

He continued, answering he question without ever knowing she'd asked it. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you… I know I could have done something to keep you safe, but I just… didn't." He let out a small sob; "If I could go back and redo it, I would have jumped in the way of that curse a thousand times over, no matter what was in the way." As soon as he finished tears began to pour down his cheeks; "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Ginny walked forward tears still in her eyes, stood beside the chair he sat in. "You can't hear me, and I know you can't… but maybe if I tell you somehow you'll get the message." She looked over at herself, "I am going to die, but it's not your fault." She looked back at him, "I never blamed you and I never will."

She stepped in front of him, knelt down and brought a hand to his face. "I love you."

He seemed to heard this because he looked at where she was kneeling and the to where she lay in the bed. He then rested his forehead on his hand and watched her limp body.

Ginny stood and walked over to Sirius. "I'm ready." She told him.

Sirius nodded, "I knew, in the end, you would be."

---

It was so sudden he didn't expect it, but he knew… she was dead. He had felt it, and even when he called for the doctor desperately, he knew she was dead. When he was waiting for the doctor to talk he already knew she was dead. And when the doctor finally told him the answer, he already knew it was that she was dead.

He held her cold hand tightly in his own. His grip on her hand loosened a bit as he heard a whisper of her voice, softly saying;

"_I love you."_

He smiled slightly, "I know Gin."


End file.
